


既见君子 上卷 第十五章

by windflying



Category: jijianjunzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	既见君子 上卷 第十五章

姬允被推倒在床，长发散了半个肩头，对方垂望下来的目光有种深沉的炙热，那其中的渴望也很直白，肌肤被激起一阵颤栗。  
“凤郎，今天可以吗？”  
之前的几回情事，总是由着白宸自己的情难自抑发生的，虽说不上是强迫，姬允倒是从未主动过，最开始还为此动怒，斥责过不知分寸，以下犯上的小郎君。  
姬允也不知道白宸这是晓得了分寸，乖乖地要先问过他，还是刻意地要试探他的意思。前世的白宸冷漠不易亲近，心机却比谁都深沉，否则他不至于到了被逼宫那个时候，才恍然自己的枕边人竟暗中谋划了那许多，一朝锋芒亮出，便是要他的命。  
但是如今这个会用热切渴望的小兽目光望着他的小郎君，同上一世眉目冷淡，目光里冷漠深沉，连多看他一眼也不肯的人，终归是不一样的。  
之前被白宸那样对待，姬允总觉得莫名的紧张害羞，大约紧张源于忐忑与不安，害羞是因他从未感受过来自这个人的温柔。  
他两眼微笑地，双手环住对方的脖子。  
白宸微定了定，眼睛里溢出比之前更热切的情绪来，侧首在他的手腕内侧吻了一下。  
然后俯下`身来，有些急躁地低头亲吻他，姬允气息不匀地喘了喘气，他微仰起头，让对方能够吮`吸他的颈侧，细密濡湿的唇舌一路向下，白宸一手解开他的腰带，一层层剥开肌肤之上的衣物，半个身子裸露在眼中。  
白宸含住他的胸前，嘴唇嘬住了那粒肉珠，美味似的吮`吸舔弄，麻痒似的刺激感从胸口蔓延到全身，呻吟从喉咙中泄出来，他双手搂紧了对方的脑袋，声音有些抖地：“白，白宸……”  
白宸似乎实在很喜欢玩这一处，或是唇间含住用牙齿咬住轻扯，又或者用舌头打了卷地顶弄，直把姬允弄得浑身颤栗不止，肌肤微红，溢出薄薄的一层细汗。  
他的腿间已完全地站立起来。他抬起双腿，以下腹贴住对方蹭了蹭，他眼梢微湿，声音沙哑，带了不能克制的一点哭意：“别，别再弄这里了……唔嗯……下面……嗯……”  
白宸倒是很乖顺，又吸了两口后从胸口处挪开，肉珠已是湿淋淋地肿立着了，周围也泛着一圈红印子。  
白宸看着那处被自己弄出来的淫靡景象，目光微深，对着鬓发湿乱，脸颊晕红，喘息不已的姬允道：“凤郎若是能够孕育就好了，我想要一个凤郎和我的孩子。”  
上一世他无数次有过这样的念头。若是真的有了他们的孩子，他恐怕能够心平气和一些，他恐怕不会那么极端，剑走偏锋，最终走到那一步。而且这个人若是真的能够怀孕，他会不停地让他怀孕，让他不停地给自己生孩子……如此，他再也没有心力去招惹别人了吧。  
姬允脑中被情热烧得有些昏沉，闻言，并不感觉到对方语气有什么微妙，只下意识皱皱眉：“孤才不耐烦大个肚子十月怀胎……要生也是你生……”  
脑中又模糊地掠过，唔其实他也舍不得白宸去受这个苦。  
白宸闻言，眼睛里却显出笑意，又凑上来亲亲他的嘴唇：“我生也好。只要是你和我的，谁生都好。”  
姬允一时又觉得有些混乱，这小郎君……现在算是在说荤话吗？  
这可真是稀奇。他活了两辈子，都没能从白宸嘴里听到过一两句调笑话，更别说床笫之间的荤段子了，他还以为白宸天生优雅端庄，是绝不同他一样惯爱低俗调｀情的。  
不待他咂摸出味儿来，白宸却又顺着腹间一路舔吻下去了，到了下腹边缘，将他亵裤也剥了，唇舌向下，含住了他的阴｀茎，姬允整个身体哆嗦一下，手指插进了对方发凉的柔软发丝之间。  
白宸大约是不怎么擅长口活，上次他喝醉了，白宸给他口，快感自然是有的，但老实说他有些被咯到。这次也是，但是他垂眼看间对方垂头埋在自己腿间，已经散了的长发，随着动作微微摇晃，就觉得内心渴求的满足，更胜过肉｀体之欢了。

在对方口中闷哼着射出来，姬允没来得及叫他吐出来，对方已是微微皱着眉毛，已经吞下去了。  
姬允有些着急：“没呛着吧？难不难受，快喝口水洗洗。”  
姬允一贯荤素不忌，在放纵玩乐一事上又很放得开，只是没有人敢让他做这样的事，但他是知道男精是什么味道的。最初白宸抗拒同男子交欢，他那时候多不要脸啊，为了一具年轻美好的肉｀体无所不用其极，白宸不愿意动，他就主动给白宸口，那种浓烈腥膻的味道让他隔日都吃不下饭，心里是极不喜欢的。何况他也不愿意仰望着对方，看见他两腮紧绷，闭眼不看自己的模样。几次之后，他再也没有做过这样的事，但那种夹杂着卑微和受伤的恶心感觉还在。  
白宸摇摇头，除了刚刚险些被呛到，他的脸色倒还称得上好。  
然后凑上来，似乎是想亲他，姬允下意识躲了一下。  
白宸顿了顿，便要下床，姬允心里一慌，忙拉住他，还没想好要怎么说，白宸垂着眼皮，说：“我去漱口。”  
姬允脑子里白了白，心口却突然地酸软了一下。  
他拉住人不放，自己坐起身来，在对方微微睁大的眼睛注视下，他亲上了去。因为并未遭到抵抗，他很轻松地把舌头也探进去。  
对方的口腔里残留着苦涩的膻味，但没有想象中那么令人难以忍受。  
白宸只是稍微愣了愣，便很主动吻回来。  
唇舌相交间，口中止不住地生出津液，两人捉住彼此吮`吸，有些换不过气来，感觉却好极了，亲吻得停不下来。  
白宸被拉住的手反握住他，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺。口津生甜，那点腥膻味很快被不断分泌的唾液融得不剩多少了。  
唇舌终于各自分开，嘴唇都有些发肿，白宸眼里亮晶晶，又抿抿唇，像是极高兴又极害羞，他又凑上来亲了亲姬允的嘴唇。  
姬允被他撩拨得很难耐，虽然才泄过，又有些觉得发热起来。  
两人挨得很近，彼此感觉到对方滚烫的温度。  
白宸抿抿唇，捉着他的手，按住自己的身下，他脸上有些红，漆黑眼睛热热地望着他：“……凤郎，我想进去。”  
手中物事滚烫不已，尺寸和硬度都让人头皮发麻，姬允后脊椎骨窜起一阵痒意。  
他衣裳都被剥得差不多了，松松垮垮地挂在身上，露出的大片肌肤因情热而显得绯红。发冠早滑落了，长发散落一背，迤逦委床，姬允一动，身后长发便跟着如水波晃动。  
两人原本对坐着，姬允跨坐到白宸身上，他双手扶着对方的肩，穴｀口不住地磨蹭对方翘起的龟｀头。  
他的眼睛里带了笑，嘴角翘起的弧度含着点调｀情的意味：“宸郎要进哪里去？”  
白宸定定地看着他，面色紧绷，一时没有说话。姬允这才想起自己从未以这样放｀浪的姿态对过这个白宸，而就算是上一世的白宸，也是极不喜他轻浮放纵的，不过拿他无可奈何罢了。  
心里咯噔一下，姬允还没来得及敛下所有调笑神态，白宸目光深沉地看着他，声音沙哑道：“宸想进到凤郎的身体里，好好干你。”  
那句话游入耳中，从耳朵开始，整个身体都酥麻了，姬允眼睫颤抖，耳朵几乎是瞬间就红透了。  
实在怨不得他，两世以来都是他调戏别人，没人敢调戏到他头上。他从不知被调戏是个什么感觉。何况是来自于这个人，他要以为这是情话了。  
白宸似乎也没料到他反应这样强烈，有些诧异，目中却微动，他以鼻尖碰了碰姬允的，低低地喃喃：“凤郎原是这么容易害羞的么……”  
好似回忆到什么，事过境迁之后，才有种彻悟之感。  
原来那些年有人忍耐住羞耻，强按下自尊，竭力去讨好另一个人。而他因为心中难平，一叶障目，种种因缘际会，终于是错过了。  
他低了脸，姬允并不能看见他脸上的神情。说不好是不是在笑自己，就更觉得脸热了。  
白宸又抬起头来，眼中极缱绻，温柔在他眉心处吻了一下：“凤郎可爱至极，宸喜欢得不知该怎么才好。”  
“……”  
姬允不太确定自己现在是不是已经熟了。他已经感觉不到了。  
等他清醒过来，白宸已经托着他的屁股，扶着自己，温柔而有力地，寸寸进入了他。

身体缓慢下沉，被进入的感觉太过鲜明，姬允不得不紧紧扶住对方的肩头，眉尖蹙拢，发出了闷闷的哼声。  
白宸温柔地亲他被汗濡湿的眉毛，握着他屁股的手却渐渐用力，全部没入的时候，姬允听到耳边一声喘息。  
身体被撑得太满，姬允一动不敢动，两人都汗淋淋的，白宸抚摸他的脊背，安抚地亲他，姬允搂紧他的脖子，目光对视中，两人又接起吻来。  
很快动作起来，白宸掐住他的腰，深顶直入，姬允被顶得腰眼发软，屁股又麻又痒，不自禁地要摇着屁股去配合对方，那填进去的脂膏，被因为进出的动作带得滑出来，湿黏黏水哒哒，平白生出许多色气。姬允被干得不住呻吟，双眼湿濛濛地含着情｀欲，声音沙哑地唤他宸郎，让白宸简直不能听下去，他蓦地将人压向床，抬起他两条腿，有些不能克制力道地深深顶入。  
“啊！……”姬允猝然长吟，声音几乎有些变调了。  
对方的动作在变得激烈起来，猛烈的撞击让姬允的呻吟都破碎化了，他有些承受不住，但对方那仿佛是用尽全力的对待，也让他心里发热，和情热一同在他体里冲撞，他只能尽力攀住对方的肩背，从喉咙里发出细碎而沙哑的呻吟声。  
姬允泄过两次之后，实在累得很了，但白宸似乎还很不够，将他翻个身，从后面又覆上来，他简直要求饶了，对方含住他的耳垂肉吮`吸，热硬从他臀缝间挤进去，他双膝发抖，身体酥麻，又昏昏沉沉地任对方操了个通透。  
真正结束的时候，姬允连脚趾头也没有力气了，他浑身都酸软，被白宸搂进怀里。  
兽行之后，小郎君又有些腼腆害羞似的了，小奶狗一样亲亲他湿漉漉的眼角，抱歉地：“累着凤郎了。”  
姬允半闭着眼皮，实在是有些累得睁不开，但又不大忍心小郎君犯了错似的可怜兮兮，再且说，他的确也是爽得头皮都麻了，十分地食髓知味。  
便有气无力地道：“……还受得住。”  
小郎君仍小心翼翼地，道：“那以后，宸还可以这样吗？”  
“……”姬允这下勉力抬起了眼皮，看见小郎君眼中亮晶晶，一副吃饱喝足之后的餍足，容光焕发，比之平日又不知更亮眼多少，一句得寸进尺便卡在喉咙口，说不出来了。  
半晌，姬允又闭上眼皮，有些觉得脸热，强忍住了，几不可闻地嗯了一声。  
得了纵容，小郎君愈发地难以自持，那嘴唇往下，从眉心亲到鼻尖，又含住他的嘴唇。姬允闭着眼睛，心中不愿拒绝，稍微一顶便配合地张嘴，让对方缠住自己舌尖吮`吸，黏黏糊糊的亲吻中，两人相拥睡着了。


End file.
